contfandomcom-20200213-history
The Northern Army
"Here's fourteen pieces on the drum, for those who'd volunteer to come To list and fight the foe today, O'er the Hills and Far Away. Chorus: O'er the Hills and O'er the Main, Through battered, broken, fields the full way. The council demands and we obey, O'er the hills and Far Away. When duty calls me, I must go, To stand and face another foe, but me will always stray O'er the hills and Far Away. (chorus) If I should fall to rise no more, like many others did before Then ask the fife and drum to play, O'er the hills and Far Away. (chorus) Then fall in line behind the drum, with colours blazing like the sun Along the road to come what may. O'er the hills and far away! (chorus x4)" -Traditional Northern Marching Song. The bulwark against the empire and one of the strongest armies in the whole, the armies of the Northern Union have been hardened by years of combat against the Empire and is regarded as one of the finest defensive forces in the world. Drawn from all across the Union, the Northern Union Army is largely stationed along the border with the Orestian Empire in order to prevent them from even entering their territory. Their total strength is over 3 million soldiers, plus more from volunteers and conscripts in war time. Northern soldiers are recognizable for their generally bulky armour and noticeably large pauldrons (depending on the unit) and generally more utilitarian and practical armour designs compared to the outrageous empire. At the same time, they are very lax and allow for much variation, modification, and customization of uniforms. Often soldiers from traditionally enslaved races, mostly orcs, tend to wear large amounts of chains over their armour to show their new freedom and old past. Many soldiers go into battle wearing some form of war face paint or tattoos, often based on their origins. It is often said that those who wear the blue woad paint are the most fearsome, the paint shows that they are willing to give their life in the name of victory. The Northern Army also boasts one of the largest Airship fleets and one of the best air forces, with over 2000 airships and biplanes. At the same time, they lack the vast ocean fleets of The Empire or Dongxi Lu, with a predominantly defensive naval and coastal force of some 1000 ships. Their ships are noticeably more bulky and built for combat and defence rather than over sea expedition or campaigns. Moreover, the generally more defensive nature of the Northern Army makes it more difficult to focus on the offensive. Moreover, the extreme diversity and regionalism of the North means that each regiment and corps is different from the next in uniform and fighting style. Some, such as those of Fafalu, are known for their swift cavalry and shock tactics. Others such as those of Harjord rely on heavy infantry wielding pikes and halberd backed by musketeers. This diversity can be a blessing to imaginative and open-minded commanders, as seen at the battle of Kahlenoberg, where Lieutenant General Similce Gisgon deployed a mix of orcs, wood elves and dwarves in the centre of her line while using human, and hobgoblin cavalry to encircle the Imperial Army. At the same time, it can also lead to disaster if generals disagree on how they are to best use their unique fighting styles or can allow for regional rivalries to get in the way of the broader picture. When all else fails, the Northern Army is famous for it's two secret weapon that has revolutionized land warfare- armed mammoths and biplanes. These wooly giants tore a crimson swath through the Imperial army at the Battle of Carmllya Pass until the Imperial Army introduced tanks onto the battlefield. At the same battle, they further revolutionized warfare with the introduction of the Dromedary, the first biplane, which was used to devastating effect against airships and ground forces alike. In regards to organization, the main structure of the military is the field army . There are currently a total of 15 field armies, each led by a Lieutenant General. Each army is divided into 3-4 army corps, which in turn are divided into 5 divisions (commanded by a major general), which are divided into 3 brigades (commanded by a brigadier general), which are further divided into 2 regiments (commanded by a colonel), that are then divided into 2 battalions (commanded by a major). Each battalion consists of 5 companies (commanded by a captain). The overall commanders of the army hold the rank of Captain General, with the supreme commander holding the rank of Constable General. The only exception to this the army of Kalik, as the extreme pride and longevity of that state has led to them retaining their own armed forces, which work in conjunction with the rest of the Northern Army. Independent thought and discretion is advised at all levels of the army. Discipline is only enforced when it is believed to be absolutely necessary, such as if it were to be a serious crime or threaten the lives of innocent civillians. Of the field armies, the 3rd, 7th, 8th and 13th are the most feared and regarded as the most elite of all the combined Northern forces. It is believed that if the four were in one army front, they would be utterly unstoppable. While the Northern Council wishes for victory, they also know the danger that such a strength would pose to their power and deliberately keep them far from one another. Beta Campaign Developments Following the Underdark and Githyanki assaults on Caledonia Bay, Pale-Reach, and Winterwood, as well as the devastating defeats at Szarvhegy and Magasnap, the Council of Twenty called an emergency session to figure out how to cope with these recent developments. It was now clear that the enemy can and would strike from anywhere and that for all their own bravery, they were hopelessly outmatched. Moreover, there was still the issue of the Empire to contend with. As such, the Council decided to institute The Internal Borough System, which would turn all major metropolitan areas into essentially fortresses and military bases and all villages and towns would need to be attached in some way to these centres through beacons and messengers. Moreover, the army was in desperate need of reform and structure. To accomplish this, legendary hero Helmut von Hohenstauffen III was named Field Marshal of the Northern Armies, the first time such a rank had ever been created. Along with Lieutenant General Similce Gisgon and Major General Dagfinn Mechijov, he has since set about seeking to create a greater deal of combined arms in the Northern Army and in strengthening its defences in all ways, hoping to rely on both the mages and technicians to work together to produce new technology to augment their forces. Likewise, they also seek to reverse engineer captured Githyanki materials to see if they can be replicated. Category:World